


Temporary Fix

by buttstrife (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buttstrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin is thirsty as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Fix

It’s strange, Hongbin thinks. It’s strange how he used to see Sanghyuk as a little brother, as someone to look after, yet now, whenever Hongbin looks at him, all he can think about is how hard he wants Sanghyuk to fuck his ass.

He doesn’t think much of it – doesn’t want to think about it at all. And it’s not until Hongbin overhears Sanghyuk complaining to Hakyeon in their waiting room that he figures he should actually do something about his problem.

“I think Hongbin’s been avoiding me,” Sanghyuk whines while Hakyeon’s attention remain focused on his phone. Hongbin freezes at the doorway, wondering if he should go in and have his make-up fixed but risk not hearing what Sanghyuk has to say about him, or not.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, he… he does that thing where he walks in to whichever room I’m in and then walks right out when he sees I’m the only one there,” Sanghyuk says, sighing. “He’s definitely avoiding me.”

“Maybe he forgot something and had to go get it,” Hakyeon reasons, fingers still tapping away at a text message. “Maybe you just need to manhandle him into spending some time with you.”

When Sanghyuk thanks Hakyeon for his wise words, Hongbin has a mental breakdown over the idea of Sanghyuk doing anything remotely close to manhandling him.

 

*

 

Much to the disappointment of Hongbin’s vivid imagination, Sanghyuk doesn’t do half as much manhandling as Hongbin had secretly wanted. Sanghyuk invites only Hongbin to gopchang, to which Hongbin reluctantly agrees to.

“You like meat, right?” Sanghyuk asks as he grills the beef intestines. They, along with the other members, go to this restaurant often at Sanghyuk’s behest. The atmosphere this time is different – less lively, more suffocating. Hongbin tries not to think about how he’d like Sanghyuk to choke him, how he wants Sanghyuk’s hands on his skin, bruising yet gentle -- among other playful activities that his mind has conveniently thought up.

“Yeah, meat is nice,” Hongbin replies, unsure of how to keep up the small talk. It used to be easier, back when he had less wet dreams about Sanghyuk.

“Do you like sausages?” Sanghyuk asks so casually that Hongbin wonders if there’s another agenda on today’s menu.

Pouring water into both their cups, Hongbin replies, “Yeah, I guess.”

Sanghyuk doesn’t even look at him as he says, “What about long, thick sausages? Do you like those?”

Hongbin chokes on his water, ears turning red. “How does this have anything to do with intestines?” he nearly shrieks, motioning to the innocent gopchang in front of them.

“It doesn’t,” Sanghyuk answers after a long pause, laughing his head off. “I just like teasing you.”

Hongbin’s disastrous libido stores away that last sentence just for some good ol’ replaying when he needs to jack off.

Their chatter dies down once they start eating, and they retreat to talking about mundane things like how their last dance rehearsal went or how vocal training is going. Hongbin had forgotten how easy it was to speak to Sanghyuk and promises to himself that he’ll try to not avoid Sanghyuk as much as he had.

 

*

 

His promise to himself turns to shit when he enters the gym and sees Sanghyuk bench pressing. He makes a U-turn and bumps into Hakyeon, who gives him the most judging look he’s seen in centuries, and Taekwoon, who brushes past him as though Sanghyuk bench pressing is normal. Which it probably is. But Hongbin thinking about Sanghyuk’s arms – bad idea. Very Bad Idea.

Hongbin manages to survive thirty minutes of the gym session without running to the water cooler and throwing the whole nineteen litres of refreshing water down himself. His thirst must be obvious as fuck because Sanghyuk pops up next to him, offering a bottle of water and a charming smile.

Not trusting himself to speak coherently, Hongbin grabs the proffered drink and gulps it down as unsexily as possible.

“Very sexy,” Sanghyuk comments anyway, because he can. “Surprised you haven’t gotten a CF deal for that yet.”

Hongbin tries not to think too much about Sanghyuk’s words, or the way Sanghyuk looks at him, like he’d totally fuck Hongbin’s ass as his daily exercise if there weren’t ten other people in the room. But then again, that’s probably his overactive imagination. Definitely his overactive imagination.

“You’re sexier,” Hongbin replies by accident, the words spilling out faster than he can even try to take them back. “I mean, uh.”

Sanghyuk laughs, a cheery sound that does nothing to calm Hongbin’s nerves and only serve to exemplify him being the devil incarnate. He leans in close, breath warm against Hongbin’s ear and whispers, “I _know._ ”

 

*

 

A week later, Hongbin still can’t figure out what Sanghyuk meant. Did Sanghyuk know Hongbin wanted to suck his dick? Had Sanghyuk figured out that Hongbin wanted him to fuck his ass to kingdom come and possibly some more? Did Sanghyuk overhear his horny mumbling at ass o’clock in the morning?

His suffering finally ends when Sanghyuk runs up to him and presents him with their Chained Up choker. “I bet you’d look really good in these,” Sanghyuk says, “but you always look good in everything.”

“Thanks,” Hongbin says, unsure why Sanghyuk of all people is presenting him with the black choker. Usually the concept director or the coordi-noonas do this in front of the whole group. His outstretched hand gets ignored, with Sanghyuk moving behind Hongbin and putting the choker on for him.

“Very pretty,” Sanghyuk comments, his fingers brushing against Hongbin’s collarbones, lingering, and fucking hell, Hongbin can’t take it anymore.

“What are you doing?” Hongbin asks, his voice clouded with confusion. Turning around to face Sanghyuk, he continues, “If you’re just teasing me—”

Sanghyuk pauses. “I am teasing you,” he says, and Hongbin feels his heart drop, because of course he was over-thinking it; of course, Sanghyuk is a fellow teammate, a friend, and nothing more, and Hongbin had been so close to ruining that.

“You’ve very manly,” Sanghyuk says, and Hongbin has no idea where Sanghyuk is going with this. All Hongbin knows is that Sanghyuk has an infectious smile on his face, the type that grows as he tries to contain his laughter from whatever joke he’s about to voice. “But do you know what’s manlier? Me, inside of you.”

Hongbin takes a moment to process precisely what Sanghyuk has said, and then another moment, and then another – and he probably needs a whole fucking year to make sense of what Sanghyuk just said. When the sensible part of his brain informs him that Sanghyuk just used the worst pick-up line ever, his cringing reflex kicks in and he ends up responding with the most unattractive expression that he can (which, by non-flowerboy standards, is still too attractive).

“That was absolutely terrible,” Hongbin manages to say in between his laughter.

“Good. I want you to stop avoiding me. Let’s not treat each other like strangers when we both know what we want,” Sanghyuk tells him, his hand coming up to play with Hongbin’s choker. “I missed you a lot but at least now, I get to do this.”

And then Sanghyuk pulls Hongbin close for a kiss, and it’s strange, because it’s different to what Hongbin had anticipated, but it’s also familiar in the way Sanghyuk holds him and in the way Sanghyuk is there for him.


End file.
